1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container carrier having at least three rows of container receiving apertures for unitizing a plurality of containers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles, jars and boxes and/or similar containers that require unitization. Flexible plastic ring carriers are one such conventional container carrier.
Flexible plastic ring carriers having a plurality of container receiving apertures that each engage a corresponding container may be used to unitize groups of four, six, eight, twelve or other suitable groups of containers into a convenient multipackage. Flexible ring carriers may include a handle that extend upwardly from the carrier to enable a consumer to carry the package from the top (called a “top lift carrier”) or outwardly from a side of the carrier to enable a consumer to carry the package from the side (called a “side lift carrier”).
Typically, larger-capacity carriers result in challenges in application to containers in that carriers having more than two rows tend to open in an undesirable sequence and thus cannot be applied at high speeds. In addition, the resulting package tends to sag at the ends when lifted resulting in a sloppy appearance. As such, a need arises for a carrier capable of carrying a large number of containers that permits high speed application and results in an aesthetically pleasing package for the consumer to handle.